dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 5
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 5 is a video game created by Ultimate avatar. 'Playable Characters' The Playable Chracters are listed in the next few catagories. Hope you enjoy what I put up!﻿'﻿' Heroes Goku Goku Jr. Chi-Chi Banna Vegeta Vegeta Jr. Gohan Gule Goten Uub Trunks Goten Piccolo Yamcha Tien Hercule Chiotzu Bulma Kami King Kai Pan Videl Bulla Moori Guru Dende Bardock Tarble King Vegeta Fasha Android 18 Krillin Bulla Roshi Villains Broly Cell Ranfan Baby Frieza Cooler Buu King Cold Android 13 Super Buu Android 7 Android 24 Android 14 Android 15 Android 16 Android 17 Android 19 Android 20/Dr. Gero Zarbon Dodoria Raditz Nappa Ginyu Guildo Recoome Burter Jeice Hatchiyack Turles Trigger Playable Tranformations﻿ Super Saiyan Goku Super Saiyan Goku Jr. Super Saiyan Banna Super Saiyan Gamma Super Saiyan Vegeta Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. Super Saiyan Gohan Super Saiyan Goten Super Saiyan Trunks Super Saiyan Broly Super Saiyan 2 Goku Super Saiyan 2 Goku Jr. Super Saiyan 2 Banna Super Saiyan 2 Gamma Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Jr. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Super Saiyan 2 Goten Super Saiyan 2 Trunks Super Saiyan 2 Broly Super Saiyan 3 Goku Super Saiyan 3 Goku Jr. Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta ''' '''Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Jr. Super Saiyan 3 Broly Super Saiyan 3 Banna Super Saiyan 3 Gamma Super Saiyan 4 Goku Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Super Saiyan 4 Banna Great Ape Goku Great Ape Vegeta Great Ape Banna Great Ape Gamma Great Ape Goku Jr. Great Ape Vegeta Jr. Great Ape Tarble Great Ape Bardock Great Ape Fasha Great Ape Gohan Great Ape Goten Great Ape Trunks Great Ape King Vegeta Great Ape Turles Great Ape Bulla Golden Great Ape Goku Golden Great Ape Vegeta Great Ape Trigger Golden Great Ape Vegeta Golden Great Ape Broly 'Playable Fusions' gogeto veku Gogeta Gotenks Tiencha Gokule Gokende buku majuub frizel 'Alternate Heroes' Bulma Jr. Bean Holden Shrellan Crases Anti-Nappa Anti-Frieza Anti-Cooler Jabemba Itaci Anti-King Cold Anti-Ice Anti Cell 'Alternate Villains' Ice Kellor Anti-Goku Anti-Vegeta Anti-Bardock Anti-Krillin Anti-Gohan Anti-Goten Anti-Trunks 'Items' Dragon Balls Drgon Radar Potara Earings 'Alternate Items' Asenge Dragon Balls Potara Chain 'Alternate Fusions' Tardock (Bardock Fused with Tarble)﻿ Bende (Bean Fused with Dende. Goshon (Goku Fused with Shenron) Broppa (Broly Fused with Nappa) Vegeten (Vegeta Fused with Goten) Gotan (Gohan Fused with Goten) Shredel (Shrellan Fused with Videl) Brieza (Broly Fused with Frieza) King Celai (Cell after absorbing King Kai) Chulma (Chi-Chi Fused with Bulma) Anti-Vegito (Anti-Goku Fused with Anti-Vegeta) King-Colder (King-Cold Fused with Cooler) King-Vardock (King-Vegeta Fused with Bardock) Holdock (Holden Fused with Bardock) Triccolo (Trunks Fused with Piccolo) Baby 17 Baby Fused With Super 17﻿ Gernal Bloa (Toa fused With General Blue) Super Great Saiyaman Super Trunks Fused With Great Sayimin﻿ Daburia Dabura Potora Earrings﻿ Burles Broly And Turles﻿ Pulma Pan Potroaded Bulma﻿ Vegirot Goku And Veageta fused﻿ 'Unlockables﻿' Super Saiyan 5 Goku Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta Super Saiyan 4 Broly Super Saiyan 3 Gohan Super Saiyan 4 Gohan Super Saiyan 3 Goten Super Saiyan 3 Trunks Infinity Super Saiyan Infinity Super Saiyan Goku 'Locations' Planet Namek Destroyed Namek Planet Vegeta ''' '''Destroyed Planet Vegeta Earth Roshi's House Other World Hell Gohan's Traning 'Location' Snake Way Goku's Ship Antartica The Desert The Tournament 'Free Battle Mode' The Free Battle Mode is when the characters can battle each other and they don't have to be in sagas because Story Mode is only sagas and you can do a saga in story mode and if you master them all you can only then choose which saga you want to go by. You don't have to unlock all characters to use the unlokable characters in the Story Mode.You can do hero vs hero and villian vs villian in this mode. Youi can also choose which location you want to battle in. Story Mode Story Mode is the Mode in which you have to complete sagas to unlock characters. If you complete the entire Story Mode you get to create characters and then choose if they will be heroes or villians. You can also create fusions with those characters and you can also play with the characters and the fusions in the Free Battle Mode. The Story Mode is very challanging and if you complete it you will be ranked The Ultimate Warrior.﻿'﻿' 'Creating Characters/Fusions' Chose which gender Choose which species Choose name 'Forms of Buu' Super Buu Kid Buu Majin Buu Namekian Buu Saiyan Buu Super Saiyan Buu﻿ Gohan Buu﻿ Gotenks Buu 18 Buu 17 Buu #4 Buu ﻿ ﻿''' '''﻿ Kid Majin Buu ﻿ Category:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 5 Category:Ultimate avatar Category:Games